Jalmina Magus Pidius
Jalmina Magus Pidius is Plumanoid and War Child from Atrum Pluma. '' ''She is one of the characters to which we view the world from. '' ''Jal's Narrative My name is Jal and I am a Plumanoid. Now to understand what that means you will need to know the history of my land. Long ago, over 500 years the world was ruled by the five higher races, which some refer to as demons. Now here is where it all gets fuzzy, we know the 5 higher races ruled the earth and humans were the servile species. But the histories of each of the current country have different accounts as to how it was at that time and how we came to actively be in charge of the planet but I shall give you my peoples, the people of Pluma, account. The five higher races had inherited the earth from their forbearers the Titan’s, great huge humanish creatures, how they inherited it is also heavily debated even among my people. But the five higher races were given humans, by the titans as cattle to help them in their task of ownership. The five higher races being; The Plumian’s, large feathered bird people; The Occulan’s, large bulky almost orgelike people with a single eye in the centre of their forehead; The Lupian’s large bipedal wolfish men; The Merian’s, Elegant scaled lizard people and The Berylian’s, long limbed pale gaunt skeletal looking people. As trade between these people built up, so did their communication and connectivity the slaves, outnumbering their masters 20 to one, decided to take full use of and once again the stories differ at this point, but our rendition is the slaves having now planned and synchronized systematically killed all their masters during the night across the world as the moon moved across the night sky, each timezone and nation acting as night’s apex crossed their sky. This was the human revolution, for which we set our new calendar by, and much has happened since then. But as I said earlier I am a Plumanoid, the name of those born in Pluma, but also the name of my species. Plumanoid means Pluma-Like, as in like a Plumian, the original bird people of this land from the era of the five higher beings. This is because, even though contended by different groups, we share traits with our once oppressors, all the humans who now live on earth do. Some people say it is because we are absorbing the magic in the earth like they did once upon a time, and just are going through a mutation like they must have done in a more primitive state, which is plausible due to the convergence of Leylines that lay beneath each capital city on the planet. Another more widely believed version is we adapted genetically to better live in the places that were not designed for us, but for our masters, but once again the contesting comes from whether it was solely our own selection process or are these throwbacks from DNA that the higher species must have passed down to us when we were servile and breeding between the species may have been possible, but when a Plumanoid brushes their hair and finds a feather, it is kind of hard denying where my features come from. I need to explain this all to you, so this all makes sense or else I fear things may become very confusing. I am 17 years old, about 5 feet 6 inches tall, I have yellow eyes, black hair and very sharp and hard nails. Oh and I have 2 large red wings. I am what is called in my culture A War Child.